Transformers: Guardians
' Transformers: Guardians '(Also know as Transformers: Guardians: Uprising for Season 3 and Transformers: Guardians: Intergalactic Adventures for Season 4 and Transformers: Guardians: Autobots vs. Decepticons for Season 5) is an upcoming cartoon animated Transformers TV series which set in 2019 and serve as an replacement for Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015) when its is over. Synopsis Characters Autobots Main Autobots (Team Prime) *Optimus Prime (Chris Patton): . He transforms into an semi-truck. He design is an hybrid version of G1 Optimus Prime and Movie Optimus Prime. *Elita-One (Jennifer Hale): *Bumblebee (Johnny Yong Bosch): *Ratchet (Jeffery Combs): *Jazz (Phil LaMarr): *Jetfire (Skyfire in Japan) (Troy Baker): *Jetstorm (Skystorm in Japan) (Tom Kenny): *Bulkhead (Kevin Michael Richardson): *Ironhide (Keith Szarabajka): *Arcee (Sumalee Montano): *Sideswipe (Darren Criss): *Sunstreaker (Travis Willingham): *Prowl (Alan Tudky): *Drift (Eric Bauza): *Trailbreaker (Brian Blooms): *Cliffjumper (Billy Brown): *Grapple (Drag in Japan) (Bill Fagerbakke): *Smokescreen (Nolan North): *Skids (Tom Kenny): *Mudflap (Reno Wilson): *Wheeljack (John DiMaggio): *Inferno (James Arnold Taylor): *Knock Out (Daran Norris): *Hound (Chris Cox): *Blaster (Phil LaMarr): *Hoist (Daran Norris): *Brawn/X-Brawn (Clancy Brown): *Bumper (Khary Payton): *Perceptor (Jim Ward): *Huffer (Grant George): *Gears (Adrian Pasdar): *Windchanger (Crispin Freeman): *Beachcomber (Dee Bandley Baker): *Tracks (Jeff Bennett): *Bluestreak/Silverstreak (Will Firedle): *Red Alert (Alert in Japan) (Corey Burton): *Tailgate (James Horan): *Hot Shot (Andy Milder): *Warpath (Jamieson Price): *Fallback (Logan Grove): *Outback (Diedirch Bader): *High Tide (Michael Bell): *Swerve (Eric Loomis): *Pipes (Freddy Rodriguez): *Wheelie (Milo Ventimigila): *Cosmos (John Barrowman): *Sandstorm (David Kaye): *Downtown (Loren Loster): *Ultra Magnus (Michael Ironside): *Chromia (Grey DeLisle): *Seaspary (Billy West): *Hubcap (Seth McFarlane): *Skyhammer (Jim Cummings): Elite Guard *Safeguard (Neil Ross): *Slavage (Jason Marsden): *Kup (Corey Burton): *Strongarm (Constance Zimmer): *Longarm (Corey Burton): *Blurr (John Moschitta, Jr.): *Rodimus (Matthew Mercer): Wreckers Aerialbots *Silverbolt/Windrazor (Patrick Setiz): *Powerglide (Charlie Schlatter): *Windblade (Kristy Wu): *Skydive (Ian Hecox): *Fireflight (Corey Burton): *Slingshot (Anthony Padilla): *Air Raid (Laim O'Brien): *Superion (Chris Patton): Technobots *Scattershot (Wally Wingert): *Lightspeed (Marc Worden): *Strafe (Townsend Coleman): *Nosecone (John Steven Rocha): *Afterburner (Christopher Swindle): *Computron (Scott Whyte): Protectobots *Hot Spot (Rino Romano): *Blades (Parvesh Cheena): . He transforms into an helicaptor. He is an hybrid version of G1 Blades and Transformers: Rescue Bots Blades. *Streetwise (Brandon Routh): *Groove (Patton Oswalt): *First Aid (David Faustino): *Defensor (Ian Hecox and Scott Whyte): Dinobots *Grimlock (Gregg Berger): . He transforms into an mechanical silver, bronze, gold and black Tyrannosaurus-Rex. He is an hybrid version of G1 Grimlock, Animated Grimlock and Robots in Disguise (2015) Grimlock. *Slug/Triceradon (Patrick Warburton): *Snarl (Sam Riegel): *Swoop (Mark Allen Steward): *Sludge (Steven Blum): *Scorn (Dee Bandley Baker): Monsterbots Sparkabots *Fizzle (Rob Paulsen): *Guzzle (Max Charles): *Sizzle (Corey Feldman): Triggerbots Throttlebots *Chase (D.C. Dougles): *Freeway (Max Mittelman): *Roll-Bar (Andre Sogliuzzo): *Searchlight (Andrew Kishino): *Widelord (Christain Lanz): Team Bullet Train *Rail Spike (J-One in Japan) (David Hunt): The leader of Team Bullet Train. He maybe overprotective his team too much, but when its come to action, he will be there. He transforms into an 700 Series Shinkansen Rail Star. *Rapid Run (J-Two in Japan) (Jonh Katovsich): . He transforms into an bullet train. *Midnight Express (J-Three in Japan) (Ted McGinley): . He transforms into steam train. *Rail Rider (J-Four in Japan) (Alexander Polinsky): The second-in-command of Team Bullet Train. He transforms into an electric train. Spy Changers *R.E.V. (Christopher Daniel Barnes) *W.A.R.S. *Crosswise (X-Car in Japan) *Daytonus *Side Burn (Speedbreaker in Japan) Maximals *Leobreaker (Dee Bandley Baker): The leader of the Maximals. He cool, brave, fearless and very too heroic. He transforms into an lion. *Rhinox (Arif S. Kinchen): The muscle and the brain of the Maximals. He transforms into an rhinoceros. *Rattrap (Jeff Bennett): *Depth Change (Ron Perlman): *Cheetor (Logan Miller): *Cybershark (Thomas F. Wilson): *Blackarachnia (Cree Summer): Other Autobots *Sentinel Prime (Peter Cellun): The brother of Optimus Prime who was kills by Megatron. He only talks to Optimus in he vision and tells him that "The chaos-bringer is coming" which turn out to be Unicron. *Brakedown (Autolander in Japan) (Michael Dorn): *Override (Colleen Villard): *Breakaway (Tom Anderson): *Lancer (Cindy Robinson): *Zaur (): *Sedan (): *Tap-Out (): *Flame-Up (Susan Blu): *Grandus (Jeff Bennett): *Jackpot (): *Rosnana (): *Carrera: *Mainframe: * * * * * * * * * Decepticons Main Decepticons *Megatron/Galvatron (Hugo Weaving as Megatron, Frank Welker as Galvatron): *Starscream (Charlie Adler): *Thundercracker/Scourge (Tom Kenny as Thundercracker, Dave Boat as Scourge): *Skywarp/Cyclonus (Sam Riegel as Skywarp, Dave Wittenberg as Cyclonus): *Sunstorn (Steven Blum): *Slipstream (Jessica Straus): *Shockwave (David Sobolov): *Lockdown (Mark Ryan): *Soundwave (Isaac C. Singleton, Jr.): * *Blackout (Nolan North): *Wreckage (John DiMaggio): *Storm Surge (Fred Tatasciore): *Barricade (Jess Harnell): Stunticons *Motormaster (Fred Tatasciore): *Drag Strip (Nathan Fillion): *Dead End (Mikey Kelley): *Breakdown (Adam Bladwin): *Wildrider (Grant George): *Menasor (David Kaye): Combaticons Constructicons *Scrapper (Tom Kenny): *Hook (Michael C. Hall): *Mixmaster (Jeff Bennet): *Bonecrusher (Rick D. Wasserman): *Scavenger (Benjamin Bratt): *Long Haul (Jason O'Hara): *Devastator (Tom Kane): Terrorcons Firecons Triggercons Seacons Predacons *Predaking (Peter Mensah): *Waspinator (Tom Kenny): *Weirdwolf (Troy Baker): *Scorponok (Michael T. Weiss): *Tarantulas (John Kassir): *Sky-Byte (Eric Vesbit): *Headstrong (Gray Anthony Williams): Other Decepticons Humans Main Humans Other Humans Episodes Season 1 #Transform and Roll Out! Pt. 1 #Transform and Roll Out! Pt. 2 #Transform and Roll Out! Pt. 3 #Transform and Roll Out! Pt. 4 #Transform and Roll Out! Pt. 5 #Transform and Roll Out! Pt. 6 #Transform and Roll Out! Pt. 7 #Transform and Roll Out! Pt. 8 #Transform and Roll Out! Pt. 9 #Transform and Roll Out! Pt. 10 #Transform and Roll Out! Pt. 11 #Transform and Roll Out! Pt. 12 #Here Come the Wreckers Pt. 1 #Here Come the Wreckers Pt. 2 # # # # # # # #All Hail Megatron! Pt. 1 #All Hail Megatron! Pt. 2 # # #Prime Wars Pt. 1 #Prime Wars Pt. 2 # # # # # # #One Shall Rise Pt. 1 #One Shall Rise Pt. 2 #One Shall Rise Pt. 3 #One Shall Rise Pt. 4 #One Shall Rise Pt. 5 #One Shall Rise Pt. 6 Season 2 # Season 3: Uprising # Season 4: Intergalactic Adventures # Season 5: Autobots vs. Decepticons # Squeal Series An squeal series was announced and its called, Transformers: Autobots Heroes. It sets in the future. Category:Articles by Billy2009 Category:Fan Fiction Category:Series